


December 25th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian celebrate Christmas Day in the most Kurtbastian way possible.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	December 25th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the final chapter and merry christmas to you all! thank you for reading ❤️

“Kurt?” Sebastian shakes his husband gently to wake him up. “Kurt, babe? It’s Christmas.”

“Mm,” Kurt whines. Something is tickling his face and he can’t ignore it, no matter how much he tries. He slowly opens his eyes to see Santa staring at him. Upon closer inspection, it turns out it’s actually _Sebastian_ , not Santa, and he rolls his eyes at his husband. “What’re you wearing?”

“It’s Christmas Day!” Sebastian says, tugging on the fake beard that had been irritating Kurt’s skin a few moments prior. 

“That doesn’t answer my question, but okay,” Kurt grumbles, snuggling further under the covers.

“Do you want to get up? It’s 11am.”

“Is it?” Kurt rarely sleeps in so late, but last night had been so lovely that he and Sebastian had stayed up late talking. He grabs his phone from the nightstand, and sure enough, he has dozens of notifications. He clicks straight to Carole’s message and wishes her a merry Christmas in return. “Merry Christmas, honey,” Kurt mumbles.

“Merry Christmas. Now presents!”

Kurt chuckles and climbs out of bed. “Okay, okay. Can you make coffee, please?”

“Of course.”

While Sebastian makes them both some coffee, Kurt stretches and stands in front of the mirror.

“You can do this,” he says to his reflection. “It’s Christmas. Do it for Seb.” He gets dressed’, putting on the ugly sweater, knowing it will make his husband smile. 

Kurt wanders into the kitchen, and Sebastian hands him a hot cup of coffee. Kurt thanks him, and then Sebastian asks a question that Kurt really didn’t want to address. 

“What are we doing for Christmas dinner?”

“I…” Kurt trails off. He and his father had _always_ made Christmas dinner together. Even after Carole and Finn moved him, and Sebastian joined the family; Burt and Kurt always handled it. And it was always a disaster, but that was part of the fun. “I’m not sure yet, what do you feel like?”

“I don’t mind,” Sebastian replies. “Do you think you’re up to cooking?”

Kurt shrugs. “I don’t know. Can we talk about this later?” He doesn’t really want to talk about it later, either, but he definitely doesn’t want to be thinking about it right now.

“Of course. Presents?” Sebastian asks, using the puppy eyes that Kurt can never refuse.

“Sure,” Kurt agrees, and then they make their way to the living room, sitting down beside the Christmas tree.

“Do you want yours first?” Sebastian offers, reaching under the tree and pulling out his gift for Kurt, though he can’t help but stare at the thick, wrapped gift still under the tree with his name on it.

“Oh, come on, Seb. I’m not going to make you wait any longer,” Kurt laughs, reaching for the other gift under the tree and passing it over to Sebastian.

Kurt watches carefully as Sebastian weighs the meticulously wrapped box in his hands, shaking it near his ear as he listens for a sound, trying to guess its contents.

“It’s a puppy,” Sebastian decides with a mock seriousness that makes Kurt actually snort with laughter.

“How did you ever guess,” Kurt asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes fondly at his husband.

“I’m a master detective,” Sebastian informs him with a grin as he carefully slides his finger between the gap where the paper overlaps, tearing the tape holding it closed.

When the paper has all been carefully discarded, Sebastian is left holding a rather fancy garment box, which of course gives away absolutely nothing, because Kurt _always_ has extra garment boxes lying around. Sebastian slowly lifts the lid from the box, places it off to the side, then removes the layer of delicate tissue paper lying on top of the fabric - because, yes, there actually does seem to be clothing in the garment box.

He knows what it is instantly. He pulls the first piece from the box, letting it fall open so he can take a good look at it. It differs slightly from the draft he and Kurt had agreed on so many months ago now, but Kurt always finds a little something extra to add to his designs while he works on them, so he’s not surprised. He traces a finger along one of the seams where the black silk meets the black cotton of the suit jacket.

“Is this…,” he starts, but trails off as he notices the pop of blue tucked into the front pocket.

“It is,” Kurt answers anyway.

Sebastian brushes his thumb along the deep, royal blue of the pocket square, elegant in its simplicity.

“Take it out,” Kurt urges him.

Sebastian is a little confused, because it’s beautiful of course but it’s meant to _stay_ there, but he does it anyway because Kurt told him to, laying the jacket across his thighs and unfolding the square of blue silk.

Embroidered in black thread along the bottom hem are the words _To my favourite meerkat_ and Sebastian bursts into laughter.

When he finally looks back at Kurt, his husband is grinning at him. “I can’t believe you actually embroidered this,” he says with another laugh.

“Well,” Kurt says with a shrug, not explaining any further. He doesn’t need to.

Sebastian lays the pocket square down and then pulls the pants from the box, unfolding them and holding them out to take a look.

“Kurt, this is… beautiful.”

“So you like it?”

He turns to look at his husband again, who for some reason looks uncertain, and that will absolutely _not_ do. “Baby, of course, I _love_ it, this is… I didn’t think you were actually going to make it after, well...”

Kurt shrugs again. “It was all sketched out, and I already had most of the fabric anyway. _And_ you’ll need something fabulous to wear when I inevitably get invited to Paris fashion week and I take you with me.”

Sebastian smirks at him. “I should have known this gift was really all about you.”

“Everything is about me, honey,” Kurt teases.

“Well in that case, I guess you should open _your_ present.”

Sebastian lays the pants down and hands his gift for his Kurt over. He had mixed feelings about how Kurt would react to the blanket; he was sure Kurt would love it, but was it also too much? Too soon? Surely it was more meaningful that a giant picture of Burt’s face printed onto a blanket.

Kurt carefully unwraps it, and gasps when all of the wrapping paper is discarded. 

“Is this…” he whispers.

Sebastian smirks slightly at his husband’s reaction; they really are quite alike at times. He nods in confirmation. “I cut up the flannel on the jackets you wanted me to get rid of. Do you like it? Is it too much, too distasteful?”

“No, no-” Kurt cuts himself off, then clears his throat. “It’s…,” he trails off again as he runs his fingers over the blanket in his hands. The stitching is a bit rough, very clearly not professional, but that somehow makes it _better_ rather than worse. The one time Kurt had tried to show his dad how to fix a hole in one of his favourite jackets - after giving up on trying to convince him to just throw the damn thing away - had been a disaster, but Burt had insisted on continuing to wear it anyway.

“It’s perfect, I love it. Thank you.” Kurt leans forward and embraces his husband, then pulls back slightly to kiss him on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

* * *

“Supper will be here in half an hour,” Sebastian says, flopping down onto the sofa next to Kurt and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, advent calendar in his other hand.

“What?” Kurt asks, surprised, because they hadn’t discussed what they were doing for Christmas dinner since Sebastian brought it up earlier that morning and Kurt brushed him off.

“I ordered Chinese. They’ll be here in thirty.”

“You ordered… _Seb_! We can’t have _Chinese food_ for Christmas dinner!”

“Why not?” Sebastian asks innocently.

“Because, it- it’s _Christmas_ ,” Kurt splutters, because really, what made his husband think this was a good idea.

“So? You don’t want to cook, and don’t you dare try to tell me otherwise. _Nobody_ wants me to cook. We both love Chinese food. Who cares that it’s Christmas? It can be a new tradition.”

His husband has a point. He really wasn’t looking forward to cooking, and maybe a completely _different_ tradition would be nice. A tradition of their very own. “Okay, fine.”

Sebastian barks out a laugh. “Well it had better be fine, because it’s already ordered.”

Kurt just rolls his eyes at his husband.

“Here. We forgot to open it this morning because someone decided he wanted to sleep half the day away,” Sebastian teases as he hands the advent calendar to Kurt.

“You’re a jerk,” Kurt says, but he’s smiling as he takes the calendar from his husband. He pops the 25th door open and pulls out the piece of paper, unfolding it to reveal a drawing of… nothing. It’s just a blank piece of paper. He looks at Sebastian, confused. “You forgot to draw something on this one,” he jokes, holding up the blank piece of paper to his husband.

“I didn’t forget,” Sebastian replies with a knowing smile.

“I don’t get it,” Kurt says, setting the paper down and frowning slightly.

“I left it blank on purpose,” Sebastian explains, placing the calendar off to the side before taking both of Kurt’s hands in his, “to represent all of the memories we _haven’t_ made yet. There’s just… so much of our lives ahead of us, and so many more memories to make with you, and I can’t _wait_ for the rest of our lives, because I get to spend _my_ life with _you_.”

“Sebastian…,” Kurt says, but he trails off because he really has no idea what to say to that.

“I love you,” Sebastian says simply.

“God, I love you, too, so much,” Kurt says, pulling his hands from his husbands so that he can pull him into a hug.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 25th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280589) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
